


The final decision

by Cutekitten123



Category: Emmerdale- Robron
Genre: Bringing someone home, Difficult Decisions, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 22:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18536626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutekitten123/pseuds/Cutekitten123
Summary: Aaron has just met his love and his match. But can they make that final decision?





	The final decision

"It is time." Aaron said as he transferred his suitcase to the front door. It was the right moment to move out. Aaron had lived with his mum long enough.  
"I will return once I have found the one I have been looking for." Aaron opened the door as Liv strolled her way down the pathway.  
"Hey! Where are you going?"  
"Away to France, it is time for me to move on from Ed."  
"What? Do I stay here with mum or is she with you?"  
"You are staying here."  
"Ahhhhhh."  
"Right I have to go."  
"Alright bye big bro." Liv said, hugging Aaron.  
He picked up his ferry ticket and said  
"I will see you all soon."  
He walked of and got on  
his bus before it drove off and traveled to the ferry bay.  
When Aaron got into the ferry, he sat on the bed and fell asleep. He slept for 5 hours and when he woke up, It was already turn to get off the ferry.  
Aaron had a thought run through his head.  
"What if I could meet the one, my match,"  
The thought went over and over in his head. He never thought that he could find another match after Ed. This was when his life was about to get better. He was in the bar. He missed his mum already.  
"Hey, what can I get you today?"  
"Beer please"  
"Yeah, coming right up." A handsome man was sat at a table on his own and stared at Aaron. Aaron felt bad but knew was going in too fast. He needed time. The bartender said " Who are you looking at. That man over there?"  
"Yeah."  
The bartender looked shocked. When the man walked over, The women at the counter said  
"That will be £4.50 please"  
"I'll pay." A strong and handsome voice came out behind him.  
"Uh, who are you?" Aaron looked so confused.  
"Oh. Hi. I am Robert Sugden. And the bartender, who is serving you, is my mum. Diane. And, very truthfully, your hot."  
"Umm, thank you." Aaron went red and started to question. "Could he be the one?" Diane started to grin as Vic, Roberts sister, walked in.  
"Whose he?"  
"That is.. uh"  
  
"Aaron. Aaron dingle."  
"Ooh well, Rob has a new crush" Rob turned round and went bright red too. "Uh, sorry about that Aaron" "It's ok" Aaron had that look in his eyes. Aaron and Robert were not just bonding but they were in love.

They met up. They kissed. They moved in together. But they had to make a choice. Aaron could not live like this. Robert had to meet his parents.  
"Hey. Robert. We need to talk."  
He thought as he pressed send.  
"Aaron?"  
"Oh uh yeah?"  
"What did you need to talk about?"  
"Moving."  
"What?"  
"Moving"  
"Where and why?"  
"I would like you to move in with me in Emmerdale."  
"OMG!"  
"What's wrong?"  
"I have always wanted to live in Emmerdale. Of course I will come back with you. But. How will we afford it?"  
"Don't worry I have the money."  
"How?"  
"I was hoping I would meet you. My match. My one. And the one I will love forever."  
Aaron went up to Robert and made his fingers slide through his hair to the back of his neck. He pulled him close.

The kissed until Aaron's phone rang."  
"Aaron?"  
"Mum?"  
"Oh hey sweetie. Um have you found the one you have been looking for?"  
"I have."  
"What's his name?"  
"Robert Sugden. We will be flying back tomorrow."  
"Oh. I get to finally meet this handsome man who has stole my little boys heart."  
"Mum!"  
"What. I will let you get ready, I can't wait to meet him."  
Aaron cut her off and said  
"Robert Sugden, Your family are welcome to come with us."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yeah. My mum, Chas, has just put £100 more in my bank. She wants you to stay."  
"Mmm."  
Robert smiled and leant forward. There lips touched and sent a feeling through Aaron's bones.  
"He is the one!" He thought.

Chas was finally going to meet her future son in law. They may not be engaged but they will soon. In her dreams.  
Aaron was booking his ferry to go back home when Robert walked in and threw his hands around Aaron's waist pulling him into his body.

He smiled and slid Roberts hand down. "Bedroom!" He suddenly said. Aaron jumped out of his skin. "Fine" Robert grabbed hold of Aaron's shirt and pulled him up stairs. Then their lips met until Robert fell asleep then liv walked in. "Oh my god! Sorry." Then she walked back out again.

When Liv made made her way back down stairs, she heard voices talking. Voices like Vic and chas.  
"So whats going on here?" Liv questioned turing around to see them both giggling. They both stopped and smiled.  
"Where is your brother?" Chas said.  
"Him and Robert were having fun. Robert fell asleep on Aaron though!"  
Hearing his boyfriends name, Aaron slowly took Roberts head off of him and quietly made his way down stairs.  
"What?"  
Chas held up the Engagment ring as liv squeeled in excitment.  
Aaron smiled and said  
"OMG you got it"  
"Course i did. My baby boys getting married!" Chas said getting all excited  
Aaron turned with a sad face forming as chas looked at him with a frown.

"Whats wrong?"

Aaron scanned the room making eye contact with everyone before saying "If he agrees"

"Oh don't be so idiotic Aaron, of course he will say yes. He loves you." Chas said as she looked at Aaron in shock.  
"Wow, Aaron. I never knew you could be so disrespectful and rude." Vic stood there in disgust as she turned around to see Robert slowly making his way down the stairs.  
"Umm, what are you guys doing up so early?"  
"Aaron was......"  
"Going to make a cup of coffee for his husband...."Aaron interrupted rudely stopping Vic spoiling the surprise.  
"Oh we are not married... but Thank you hunny."  
Aaron gave Vic a look of anger and disappointment.  
"Anytime."  
He walked into the kitchen, Liv followed and listened to see what Aaron was up to. He pulled out the engagement ring and whispered quietly  
"Does he love me enough to be with me forever?"

"Aaron? What's going on?"  
" I was going to propose before you walked In and ruined it." Vic looked taken aback as Aaron had the change in attitude. She had never seen this side of him. Robert smiled and said "Of course but let me take u out for dinner"

"Ok. I love you."  
"I love you too." Robert said grinning back. Robert was walking back to the table as Aaron shouted "Wait!"  
"What's wrong?" Robert said looking concerned and confused.  


"I....I...."  


"Aaron? What's going on?"  


"I would like to know if you.."  


Aaron was starting to panic now.  


"Aaron?"  
"U want to know whether u would like to move with me!"  
"Aaron, we are"  
"No in France."  
"Aaron, we have everything here."  
" I know but we never have had just us time, and I just..."  
"Yes...."  
"Yes?"  
"I will marry you then we can go to France for our honeymoon. Let's go"  
Robert grabbed Aaron's wrists and pulled him close.  
"Let's build our future."  
Aaron smiled and looked into Roberts eyes. All he could see was happiness and love. His dream had come true, the final decision had been made.


End file.
